


The Truth

by 1Gokaigreensliver1



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Gokaigreensliver1/pseuds/1Gokaigreensliver1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an vistor shows up at the Gokai Gallon looking for Gai and relveles a secret about Gai<br/>What Does this mean for the Gokaigers and will they lose their youngest member</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Gokaigers find out something about Gai and what will they do to keep the youngest or will they lose him 

The Gokai Gallon was parked outside of the city   
A woman in dressed smartly walks down the street of the city she approaches Matsuri Tatsumi fromer Gogov pink ranger   
Hello do you know wear the gokaiger's ship is she asked Matsuri   
Its just parked a few minutes from the city said Matsuri showing the woman which way   
Thank you said the woman getting into her car and heading out of the city 

Gokai gallon  
The gokaigers were doing there usally actvies   
Joe was doing his push ups   
Ahim was drinking tea   
Luka was counting her jewellery   
Don was cooking lunch  
Marvelous was sitting in his captian chair  
Gai was adding more pictures to his super sentai scrapbook   
Ahim looks at Gai  
Gai pricks his finger with the scissors  
Ahim gets up from the table and goes over to Gai   
Oh Gai-san to be careful she said in her gentle voice as she takes out a plaster and puts it on the youngest members finger  
There all better she says   
Bird any adventures for us said Marvelous to navi the cute but fiery little robotic parrott  
Dont call me that said Navi   
Marvelous gose to grab his bird   
Luka gets up and pulls Navi away   
Don't you dare she said to Marvelous   
Thank you luka said Navi   
Navi is there anything thst needs a good kicking from us said Luka   
No luka everything is calm today said Navi   
Thanks navi said Luka letting Navi fly around  
Your welcome said Navi cheerfully flying around   
Joe then stops his push ups   
Thats enough for one day he sweating as he gets up and sits on the couch next to Gai who was still cutting pictures you should ease up on the those push ups Joe-san and enjoy life said Ahim sipping her tea   
Joe doesn't say anything just nods at Ahim thinking maybe he needs to ease up as things as have been quite of late and enjoying yourself for once doesn't sound like a bad idea

Then there was knock at the ship door   
Marvelous gets up from his chair and answers it   
Hello are you the gokaigers said a woman   
Yes we are said Marvelous  
Im Anka Numi im looking for Gai Ikari said Anka  
Do you know him cause his never mentioned an anka before oll said Marvelous not wanting just anyone entering his ship incase it was a trap.  
Oh there's a reason for that but I do know Gai well said Anka   
I better let you in said Marvelous hoping he doesn't regret this   
Gai there is somebody to see you said Marvelous   
Gai looks up from his cutting and gluing to see Anka   
Gai attemps to run   
Joe pulls him back down on the couch   
Whats the hurry said Joe   
Hello Gai I was so worried when they first said you had ran away said Anka   
Ughh said Marvelous and Luka   
What do you mean run away anka-san said Ahim in a more mannered tune   
Gai ran away from his foster home a year ago I only just found his the gokai sliver ranger said Anka   
Im not going back said Gai   
You have to sweetheart your only a child said Anka gently  
Gai's an adult his 19 his going to be 20 in a few months time so doesnt have to go back said Joe   
Gai's not 19 his not even close said anka   
So his 18 its not a big difference said Luka   
Gai's only 15 said Anka   
What The others all yelled  
You mean to say we had a 14 year old on board all this time said Marvelous annoyed he never asked Gai to prove he was really 18 when they first meet him   
Gai-san why you would lie about your age said Ahim gently   
I knew if I told you my real age you wouldn't have let me join you said Gai   
To right your just a child your worrying your foster parents who love and care about did you run away cause they didnt spoil you enough said Marvelous getting mad at the thought of a child been so silly to run away from home worrying there parents   
Gai starts crying   
If they loved me so much why do call me a stupid little retard and hurt me he sobbed   
Don who didn't hear any of what was going on choses this moment to come with the lunch only to see Gai crying Marvelous Joe and Luka gob smacked Ahim hugging Gai Navi saying dont cry Gai and a woman he never seen before   
Whats going on said Don   
Joe takes Don to one side and tells him everything   
Don is shocked by what Joe tells him 

After a while Gai calms down   
Gai we need get you packed said Anka   
Dont send me back to those people said Gai in a panic  
Im not sending you back there but I have to put you into the childrens home said Anka   
But why can't I stay here I like it I like everyone here and they care about me in there own way said Gai   
I know you do but none of them have legal custody of you said Anka   
Gai didnt want his friends getting into trouble so he agrees to go with Anka to the home   
Gai gets up and goes into his room and packs all his things  
Everyone inculding Marvelous didnt want Gai to go as they have growm to care for even when his loud and hyper and goes on about sentai teams and acts as if his a bit insane when meets an old sentai ranger but they wouldn't swap him for anything or anyone  
The five Gokaigers talk in a corner and when Gai and Anka come out of Gai's room   
They all stand together   
Anka-san Gai-san we have been talking and we disided one of us will apply for legal custody of you said Ahim   
Gai smiles tearfully touched that his friends would do that just to keep him   
Anka is stunned as she never seen 5 people willing to take a child before as even hard to get one person to take a child  
The Gokaigers just smile and   
Marvelous also gives her a what do you think we can't make good parents look   
Anka then smiles   
Sure I will look in that just tell me when you disided which of you is applying for custody she said   
Anka then leaves with Gai   
Gai your a lucky Boy to have 5 people who care about you she said   
Gai smiles knowing he will be back


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai is at the home and isn't adjusting  
> While the others work out who will apply for legal custody of Gai

Its been two days since Gai had left Gokai Gallon and his friends and moved into a childrens home  
Is he happy their  
Gai would be telling a whoiping big lie if said yes  
He hates it he has to share a room with 5 others boys and they are always getting into fights and trouble and they bully poor Gai teasing hin about super sentai and thats its all rubbish  
Gai was on his bed reading his Super sentai book  
Holding a stuffed Gaoranger lion undrr his arm  
You would not believe who got him that  
Marvelous they all got each other a Christmas gift last year and Marvelous Thought it screamed Gai Ikari when he saw it in that shop  
Onr of the older boys push the book against Gai,s  
Gai hardly spoke to anyone

Goki Gallon  
Everyone discusses who should fight for custody  
Joe Luka and Ahim all think Marvelous and Don should qapply shared Custody as Gai seems to look up to them the most  
Don and marvelous feels this is a great idea

Children's home  
Gai was sitting on the swings on his own outside and the older boys who bully him appear up  
Hello Gai all on your one own said the oldest boy who looked really mean  
Leave me alone said Gai in a shaky voice  
Oh is the baby scared said the older boy  
Gai was about to run into house  
But the older boy and his friends grab Gai and drag him along the grass and beat the crap out of him before leaving the younger and smaller boy alone 

Gai goes into house with a bloody nose cut clip and bruised check the woman on duty thinks Gai fell of the swing  
If only they knew  
After been cleaned up  
Gai heads into hallway and is approched by the big bully and his friends  
If you tell on us you will find one of yoyr skinny arms in a sling he said before walking of with his friends  
Gai runs and hides in the washing room and spends most of the evening there 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai is now attending school which he hates and Chad his main bully is still making his life a misery   
> But could Anka have news that will give Gai some hope

Gai is made attend school dispite dropping out of school as he found it hard and his foster parents didnt care as they thought he was to dumb for school but cause everyone else at the home goes to school Gai is made go.  
Cause he didn't so well in year two and dropped out after the first term of year 3 in junior high  
Gai is made retake year two 

Monday morning  
Lunches were pepared for everyone and were put into paper bags with everyones name on it  
Gai sees his and grabs it and looks into  
Great peanut butter sandwiches he said grumply as he hates peanut butter sandwiches  
Gai walks out the door and waits for the bus along with other children going to his school  
Then the main bully Chad comes up to him.  
Not attending big school with the big boys he said  
Gai doesn't answer  
Oh wait your going to kiddies school said Chad laughing and then punches Gai in the tummy then warns the other children if they open their mouths they will be next  
Gai felt like getting sick.

Gai hated school and he also hated the teachers they made him feel stupied  
Going who are you sure read that are you sure made this are you sure done these yourself and the one that got right up him are you sure you are Gokai sliver and it wasn't just a dream  
Gai can't wait to turn 16 so he can leave school legally without anyone getting involved and with no school teachers can't treat him like his dumb

The children all run into house  
Gai goes to hide in the washing room so he doesn't bump into chad and his friends but one of the wokers stop him on his way  
Gai Anka is hear she wants to see you and she is with two men who also want to see you she said  
Gai goes into the kitchen to see Anka Don and Marvelous  
Gai runs to Don and Marvelous giving them massive hugs before sitting down  
Gai I got some good and bad news said Anka  
The Good news is Marvelous and Don got approved to apply for custody of you but the mad news is your fomer foster family the Chens are replying for custody and they also got approved said Anka  
But how said Gai can't believing anyone would let those monsters near any children again  
Mr and Mrs Chen claimed that they never hit you or called you names and said you were unruly and messed up and all those things you said about them were all up in your head said Anka  
I cant go back there said Gai shaking  
Oh you wont I will make sure the courts will see what those two are really and that your back with your back wjth your family said Anka  
Gai gives a small smile


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous and Don are getting ready for the custody Case while Don has his suit ready   
> Marvelous doesn't seem to have any non pirate looking outfits   
> So its a trip into town

Don had his suit hanging up in his room ready for the custody case Marvelous comes in   
What is that he asked pointing at Don's suit   
My suit forward the custody case tommwor Dont you have your suit ready said Don   
Its on my me said Marvelous   
Marvelous you are not going to a custody case looking like that said Don to Marvelous who was wearing a white shirt with a belt over it baggy combats his usual long coat and his big trashcan boots.  
Whats wrong with my clothes said Marvelous   
Noting if your going on with your usual business but not for court said do you have anything smart to wear Don  
Marvelous brings Don to his room opens his wardrobe which full of more pirate looking clothes   
I can wear this said Marvelous pulling out red black and gold waistcoat said Marvelous  
Um no said Don   
Marvelous puts his waistcoat back   
Lets try Joe's room said Don hoping Joe would a least have a suit   
Joe was wrose all he had were jeans baggy pants tracksuits and for some reason his uniform he wore as a solider for there zangyzak and two more blue leather jackets.  
Joe comes in   
Doc Marvelous what are you doing in my room said Joe  
Looking for and suit for marvelous to wear to the custody case but we can't find one said Don   
Looks like a trip the shops said two voices the three lads turn around to see Ahim and Luka stading by the door 

Town   
The Gokaigers were in a clothing shop that sold lots of suits   
Marvelous comes out of the changing room dressed in a funeral director suit   
Who died said Don   
Marvelous goes in and comes out again this time in a grooms suit   
Ahim shakes her head marvelous goes back in again and comes out again in a womans suit   
Hello lady marvelous said Joe   
Marvelous goes back in and comes out again in a   
Horse riding suit   
Luka pushes marvelous back into the changinh room   
Marvelous comes out again but this time in a suit which was grey and had a white skirt and black tie and black shoes   
Finally said Luka   
Marvelous you look smart said Don   
Lets show that court Gai belongs with us not those fakes said Marvelous


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a big day for Gai and the Gokaigers as its the day of tge custody caseq

Gai woke up at 6.40am he still had an hour and half before he had to wake up   
But he couldn't go back to sleep as it was the day it his faith was decided was he going to go back to the gokaigers and be loved or return to Ming and Sunni Chen and be abused and unloved  
Gai felt in his heart he was going to be send back to those horrible two.

Don and Marvelous sat eating breakfast Don perpeard  
I hope we win I want Gai back under this roof wear he belongs said Don   
Doc Don't be so negative anyone will see Gai was happy with us said Marvelous  
Ahim comes in dressed in a penfore and white blouse and hair up in a neat ponytail   
Ahim you look smart of anywear said Don   
I am coming to court with you to support you and Marvelous-san and Gai-san said Ahim   
Oh Ahim thank you said Don   
Joe and Luka come in dressed also smartly  
Count me in said Joe who was wearing a blouse black pants and a blue jacket that Ahim got him while in town   
And you can aslo count me in said Luka who was dressed in a simple pale dress and her hair curled a bit   
Your right marvelous we will win and so will Gai said Don 

Gai sat in his history class wishing he could go to the case but since his underage he can't so the home will let him know the outcome  
Gai felt the day would be long 

The Gokaigers sit out the court room waiting for the case to start   
They see Chens walking past them with their lawyer and they look smug   
Luka wanted to knock them out   
Joe pulls her back   
Luka do you want Gai to end up with them said Joe  
No said Luka   
Then cool it said Joe   
A woman comes out   
The custody case of Gai ikari she said 

The Gokaigers and The chens go into the court room 

 

Chens make out Gai loved to tell stories to get attention and he was jelouse of the attention they gave to his foster sister   
Then a medical report is brought showing the last time Gai broke his arm it toke longer to heal as it had been broken and Gai clamied Ming pushed to the ground so hard it broke  
Ming then comes up with a story that Gai threw himself of his bed and landed hard on his arm   
as he wanted people to take pitty on him   
Gai's school records was brought in   
and it said Gai would refuse to go home and would cry   
Sunni claims Gai did that as he liked to cry and scream until he got his own way   
Marvelous mutters to Don   
Never did that with us he mutters   
Ssh said Don 

Marvelous and Don stood   
The Chen's lawyer points out they are pirates and they let a 14 year old fight monsters   
Marvelous says they may be pirates but they are still good people who never hurted Gai and they didn't know Gai was 14 or a runway but his glad he toke Gai on as his a great kid who has the biggest heart and if he had a little boy he would hope he was like Gai   
Don then speaks about how he lost all his family and how the gokaigers are his family but when Gai came he felt his family was complete

The Chens speak again about  
They claim how Gai would wet the bed get more attention but he stopped when they told them   
Marvelous snorts as it was lies   
The judge then says thats funny as Gai's medical report shows he suffers involuntary leaking and it was diagnosed when Ahim de Famille toke him to a doctor and how can it stop by saying I love you.   
Marvelous smirks   
Don prayers this slip up would help them 

After an hour of the court deciding.  
Everyone is called back   
Judge:after taking everything into acount I made my dession im awarding custody of Gai Ikari to Captian Marvelous and Don Dogoier.  
Marvelous and Don collapses with happiness   
Luka Ahim and Joe yell yes   
The chens were about to get up.   
Ming and Sunni Chen im holding you custody for lying under oath said judge   
The loathsome two were taken away   
The judge turns to marvelous and Don   
I can see Gai means so much to you so please look after him he said   
Marvelous and Don nod   
I think you better tell young Gai said the judge


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter

Gai is called to the office   
Gai walks down to the office feeling sick as he was expecting to see mr and Mrs loathsome to be their smirking  
But when he got there he sees Marvelous Don Joe Luka and Ahim there   
Gai was speechells   
Gai is lost for words thats a first jokes luka   
I bet on the way home he will be talking non stop said Joe smiling   
Im coming home said Gai   
Of course you are said Marvelous   
Gai runs to marvelous a d hugs him   
Marvelous lifts Gai up   
You are family said Marvelous   
Marvelous and the others leave with Gai   
See you on monday said Marvelous said mrs Gunnci who laughs   
What do you want for dinner said Don   
Your chiken wings said Gai   
Me too said Marvelous who now had Gai put down   
Chinken wings it is said Don


End file.
